All I Want for Christmas
by BonesEmily1013
Summary: Just a oneshot that wouldn't go away. Will is depressed about the upcoming Christmas holiday but is about to get the suprise of his life when Glee decide to cheer him up.


**Ok guys just a little one shot that wouldn't go away. A very cheesy Christmas fic but it makes me smile. I've got Glee withdrawal as I live in England and we don't have Glee yet so I'm in need of some Wemma fluff!**

**Just for the readers of ****'Moving On', I haven't forgotten it but I'm still struggling with writer's block so I will update that as soon as I clear the backlog of other ideas flying around in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't own the song either.**

Will was uncharacteristically depressed. It was the last day before Christmas break and he had allowed the Glee club to sing some festive songs for the end of semester assembly. It was normally a happy time for Will but he just couldn't seem to get himself out of his funk. He'd tried and failed to move on from Emma when he attempted to date the substitute teacher. The biggest disaster of that night was when he'd attempted a make-out session with her and ended up calling her Emma! She was very good about it and completely understood, but Will was mortified at his Freudian slip. He just couldn't get Emma out of his system; and to make matters worse Emma seemed ecstatically happy with Carl.

"Mr Shue?"

Rachel's voice broke his reverie.

"Huh, what did you say Rach?" Will said absentmindedly.

"I said, how was that Mr Shue?" Rachel's brow was creased with worry.

"Oh...it was perfect guys. I can't wait for this afternoon." His false enthusiasm didn't fool anyone of the Glee members. They too had noticed that their teacher wasn't himself. They'd also managed to piece together why...Miss Pilsbury.

"Ok guys I think that will do it for now. You'll be great! I'll see you all later" Will continued with the false optimism and quietly slumped towards the choir room door. As he left, Rachel walked to the middle of the room and stared after him with a worried look on her face before turning to her fellow Glee club members,

"I hope this works." She screwed her eyes shut and crossed her fingers before leaving the choir room. All the other members turned towards one another in shock that she hadn't gone into some huge diatribe about how the plan they'd been working on for months, must be executed, right down to the last detail. They shrugged collectively before also crossing their fingers. It seemed that Will's depression was seeping into their star performer. This afternoon had to succeed, or they'd never win Nationals.

The auditorium was filled with muffled talking and laughter. Everyone was excited about the upcoming Christmas break. Despite the general feeling that the Glee club was a joke, the student body had learned to respect their performances and were secretly looking forward to seeing what they'd produced this year...it got them out of class at least.

Will stood at the back of the auditorium. He'd already delivered his 'pep' talk and New Directions was ready and waiting in the wings. They asked him to perform the finale with them but he declined; brushing off their disappointment by saying he didn't want to take the spotlight off of them. He winked when he said that and there was a muffled giggling from all of them.

"Good luck you guys" He smiled sadly at them before going to his place at the back of the hall. New Directions had never felt so down before going on, but then they usually had their upbeat musical director there to bring them up, and get their adrenaline flowing. Finn and Rachel did their best to keep them upbeat but it couldn't replace Will's natural enthusiasm for performing.

The lights went down and New Directions took their places on the stage. They performed their musical numbers effortlessly. Will couldn't help but be lifted by their performance. They'd come such a long way since he'd first set up the club, but then again so had he. His face fell when he thought back to how different he'd imagined this Christmas being; with his Emma by his side. Instead he had to watch on while someone else made her happy; someone else made her smile; someone else could hold her, comfort her. Someone else could kiss her. Will felt the usual tears start to sting his eyes. He'd tried to fight for her but it seemed the harder he fought the further away she got from him. After the failed attempt at trying to impress her by putting on Rocky Horror, he had promised to back off. It was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. They'd tried to regain their friendship but it was too hard for him to see her as anything other than someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The only common ground they could find at the moment was Glee. He could still come to her for advice on that but their conversations were still strained. God how he loved her!

'Come on Will, you've got to get over it.' He chastised himself. He heard the mass applause as New Directions came to the end of their set. Will shook himself and joined in. Although he'd hardly been listening he knew it would have been faultless. As he clapped he looked around for Emma before he realised that she wouldn't be there. He'd asked her a few days ago if she was coming to see the end of semester show. She'd politely declined, saying that she and Carl needed to get a head start on the Christmas traffic as she was going to his parents for Christmas. It had surprised him that she hadn't stayed to watch Glee. She was just as fond of them as he was. Her explosive argument with Figgins had been proof of that.

Will suddenly realised that Glee hadn't got into their positions for the finale. His brow furrowed when Rachel appeared from behind the curtain and approached the microphone.

"My fellow students, we hoped you enjoyed our little concert this afternoon." She paused for a moment so that she could look across the whole auditorium as if addressing them all individually.

"For our finale we would like to welcome a special guest to the stage. Merry Christmas McKinley!" The whole school clapped and cheered while Rachel disappeared back behind the curtain. The lights went out, plunging the auditorium into darkness.

The next thing Will heard nearly made his heart stop beating.

"_I...don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need..."_

'No, that can't be her. She's gone away with Carl.' Will shook his head trying to rid himself of the suspected hallucination, but the sweet voice continued.

"_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree..."_

Will wished he could see who it was. The lights were still off and he daren't believe that it was her. It couldn't be her. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true...All I want for Christmas is...you..."_

At that moment the curtains came flying back, lights came up, and Finn came in on the drums. Will was blinded for a moment but then he saw her. His beautiful Emma, on the stage with rosy cheeks looking so confident. Will felt his chest swell with pride as she continued to sing, with the Glee club harmonising perfectly. For the first time in months a genuine smile graced his handsome features.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas there's just one thing I need…I don't care about the present, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you…You baby"_

He could see her look around the auditorium for someone. Will instinctively looked round and his heart sank when he saw Carl standing in the corner bopping his head up and down in time with the music. Will couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Of course she wasn't singing to him.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you…Ooh baby"_

Will couldn't bear to see _that_ look in her eyes when it wasn't directed at him. He started for the exit when Carl stepped in his way. Will frowned at him. He wasn't in the mood to have a discussion. Emma singing to Carl was the last straw, he'd well and truly lost her now and he wasn't about to get into a deep and meaningful with the guy he'd lost her to.

"Where you going Will?"

"I gotta catch up on a few things before school's out..."

"She's not done yet." It wasn't said aggressively but it was forceful. As much as it hurt, he knew he owed Emma the courtesy of letting her finish; she had such a pretty voice as well. Then there were his Glee club to consider. They'd worked so hard and he realised that if he walked out now, he was also walking out on them. Will nodded his head in agreement and turned round to lean on the wall next to Carl. As he looked up Emma was standing in front of both him and Carl, 'How did she do that so fast?' Will thought to himself. Emma's song continued,

"_All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me..."_

Emma had looked at Will during that last line. His heart fluttered in his chest before he remembered that Carl was standing next to him. He smiled at her sadly. He wanted to give her at least some encouragement. Her face fell slightly, and Will turned his head slightly to one side in question but she couldn't answer him as the next verse was upon them,

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is...You"_

Emma had started to make her way back to the stage. As she finished her eyes bore right into Will's and she pointed but from that distance it still looked to Will like she was looking and pointing at Carl. Then the whole school erupted in applause, cheers and whistles; including Will. He couldn't believe how far his shy little Emma had come since he'd first met her. She was so frightened of everything and now she'd just done one of the scariest things someone could ever do. She'd performed with such reckless abandon as well, the effort of the performance evident from the glow in her cheeks. Will felt a pang in his chest as he took one last longing look at her, before walking to the door with his head hanging. She wasn't his and Carl had won. He'd have to bow out gracefully and give up. He'd had enough strength to wish Carl a 'Merry Christmas' before rushing to the sanctuary of his office.

When he got there he collapsed in his chair and sobbed. The raw emotions from the past few months washed over him. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that he'd lost her for good and no matter how much fighting he did, he'd still come out the loser. Facing that truth hurt more than anything he'd ever felt in his life; even more than discovering Terri's lie.

"Will?" The sound was so soft he barely heard it of the sound of his melancholy. He looked up nonetheless to see Emma standing there, worry plastered all over his face. Will quickly swiped at his face to get rid of the tears but it was obvious to both of them that he'd been crying his eyes out. He gave her a watery smile,

"Hey Em…That was fantastic." He meant it. She flushed slightly at his words.

"Thank you. I…I hope you don't mind that Glee kept it from you. I…I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled at him, hoping her cheeriness would lift him. Will sighed as he smiled.

"No of course not. It certainly was a surprise. I'm sure Carl really enjoyed it." Will tried to keep the edge out of his voice and almost succeeded.

Emma's face fell. He was angry. That wasn't right surely.

"Umm, yeah, I guess…I guess he did. Did _you _enjoy it?" She raised her eyebrows in question, her big doe eyes looking wider than ever. Will could never resist that look.

"Of course!" The false enthusiasm was back; he'd gotten rather good at it of the past few months…or so he thought. Her face fell. It hadn't worked. She looked at her hands fiddling with her nails. She started to cry quietly. Will frowned but got up instantly and walked towards her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He cradled her face in his hands and wiped a few stray tears away with his thumb. He sighed before continuing,

"I'm sorry I'm not myself lately, I'm just a little down. I guess the fact that the better man won has finally hit me, and it's not me. You really were fantastic you know." He was sincere this time but it only made Emma cry harder. Will was confused. What more could he say, he thought she'd be happy he'd given up the fight. He placed a kiss on her forehead gently and wrapped her in a tender embrace, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"It was for you." She said quietly. Will thought he'd misheard.

"What?"

"The song…It was for you."

"But you… and Carl, you were…looking at Carl." Will stumbled over his words. Emma shook her head.

"I was looking at you. You happened to be standing next to Carl..." There was a pregnant pause.

"But…but you are going away with him for Christmas!" Will was getting agitated and he released his grip on her slightly. He daren't hope that she was saying what he thought she was saying.

"I told you that so that you wouldn't get too suspicious if you saw me practicing with the Glee club. I wanted to have a reason to be singing that song without ruining the surprise!" Emma's voice rose slightly. She couldn't believe they'd managed to misunderstand one another again. She stepped out of his embrace and Will started pacing.

"But…but what about Carl?" His eyes bore into hers.

"Will could you stop focusing on Carl for a second and focus on us?" Us? Did she just say that? Will walked up to her, invading all aspects of her personal space, breathing heavily.

"What do you want from me?" His eyes were dark with desire. Despite the hold he was trying to keep on his emotions, Emma's use of the word 'us' had dredged up so many feelings. Emma stared straight back at him, her breathing increasing by the second.

"You." That one word was all it took. Will's lips came crashing down onto Emma's. He wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her even closer to him. Her hands found their way into the hair at the nape of his neck causing Will to sigh contentedly against her mouth. Feeling bold, Emma ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Surprised, Will opened his mouth and felt Emma's tongue enter his mouth hesitantly. He could feel that she was starting to have second thoughts so before she could pull away he tipped his head to deepen the kiss and started to suck on her tongue. The sensation was too much for Emma and she moaned loudly into his mouth and her knees started to give way. Will increased his grip on her so that she wouldn't fall over. He found his hands wondering and before he knew it, they had found their way under her shirt and were making lazy circles round her hips. Emma smiled into the kiss, it tickled slightly but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Will sensed a shift in the mood and realised what he was doing. 'Oh my God I'm kissing Emma! But she's still going out with Carl! I've got to stop.' He said to himself. He pulled away abruptly, Emma's lips reluctantly releasing from his. Her face was flushed and her breathing erratic. She looked at him full of confusion.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into the floor.

"For what? Kissing me?" She was surprised and slightly hurt.

"Yes for kissing you! I promised you I would back off if I really loved you. And I do Em! So much it hurts. It's killing me that you're with Carl, but he's so good for you and I…I screwed up my chance, so I can't continue to sabotage your relationship with him. I'm so sorry." He was a defeated mess now. Emma walked up to him and lifted his head; her hands holding both sides of his face with the pads of her thumb stoking his cheek.

"Why do you think he told you to stay when I was singing?" There was a pause and Will didn't proffer an answer so Emma continued with a smile of her face and watery eyes.

"He and I have agreed to be friends. He knew my heart wasn't in it months ago. It was his idea that I sing to you."

Will was speechless. Why would Carl do that? Then he looked deep into Emma's and realised that if the situation was reversed, Will would have done the same thing. How could he not? Seeing her eyes shining so passionately. Will attempted a response cautiously,

"So… you're not dating Carl anymore?" All the air left his lungs and his eyes were pleading with her to say 'no'. She had to smile at his hopefulness.

"No I'm not. I…I love you." She looked up at him and he saw _that _look once again; and this time he was sure it was for him.

At that Will enveloped her in a tight embrace. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Except this time they were happy tears. All his dreams had come true in that one sentence and he was finally holding on to the love of his life, and she loved him too. She cried with him for a few moments before he gently kissed her, wiping away her tears and releasing his death grip. The fear that she might disappear was fast leaving him.

"I guess that means we're spending Christmas together?" He asked hopefully.

She looked at him to check he was in earnest before laughing out of sheer glee and said,

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"So…umm…what do you want for Christmas?" He turned her round to look at him. She went up on her tiptoes before coming level with his ear and whispered in a husky voice,

"You…"

Will shivered before claiming her lips once again. He didn't know what the next year would bring, but with Emma by his side he knew it would be anything but dull.

**Well there you are folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know whether it's any good, I've never done a oneshot before. **

**Please R&R to let me know.**


End file.
